Renown
by talmagegibster
Summary: Galbatorix's secret son is a big problem in Alagaesia when he seeks vengeance for his royal family killed by Eragon. This story is filled with lots of action and adventure!


Renown

"I have always lived in shadows, in darkness. It's time I come out of hiding and take my rightful place on the throne of Alagaesia." Rak grabbed his shining wind blade and swept out of the cramped door in a few seconds. Tierm was then overrun with terror as the now bloodstained blade was slicing through necks as if it were cheese. The elves quickly took action and mind battled this young, dark warrior in hopes of defeating him.

Arya quickly leaded the elves into this surprisingly fast-paced battle. Arya shouted one of the easy death spells, but did not get through Rak's powerful wards. Rak suddenly took out a bright red belt, which Arya quickly recognized as the Beloth the Wise. "Where did you get that," Arya asked more warily," the last owner was Eragon Kingkiller." Rak showed his sly smile. "Oh, so you are interested in this, huh?" Rak dangled the belt higher. "I was in hiding in Helgrind when this beauty flew over my head." Arya sounded surprised when she said,"Who are you?"

"You will never find out who I am," Rak shouted,"When you have killed so many of my loved ones." Rak then used energy from Beloth The Wise to kill an elf.

Rak surrounded the crowd and shouted phrases at them. "I am your leader now. No mere mortal will ever defeat me! I will rule Alagaesia once and for all!" One citizen then stood up above the crowd and said, "Why should we let you rule? I would rather die myself than live and do nothing while you take over Alagaesia! You are just like that dark, evil, horrifying Galbatorix." Rak paused his thoughts and then answered to the proud pedestrian.

"Well then, your wish is my command." Rak then took out his unbalanced blade and faster than the blink of an eye, stabbed the innocent man in the chest. The man gasped for air until his last dying breath. The crowd gasped in shock. Many of them fainted, and Rak grabbed them for hostages, another part of his revenge on Eragon. Many of the humans ran while the elves surrounded Rak and battered his defenses. "Provo, well done. Prepare to die!" Rak suddenly brought his elbow to an elf, who was knocked out instantly.

Firnen growled in anger. Smoke slowly rose from his vibrating snout. _You kill one more person, and you will be demolished also!_ Firnen swiped his claws at Rak's face, but his agility avoided Firnen's attack just in time.

Rak suddenly thought, I will not be tortured again, or even die. Rak suddenly found inner strength and damaged 3 humans fatally. Before anyone could recover, Rak slipped into the darkness, and not even the elves could hear him, leaving only his bloodstained weapon.

Rak knew that everyone in Alagaesia would be looking for him, so he sat in a lonely corner, waiting to pick off easy targets as they walked by. Rak took too many chances, though, and a wailing cry pierced the night air. Many people came to her aid. Rak quietly stepped out to confront the pedestrians. Rak had started to get a new nickname. "So it is you, Sundavrblaka." Said one of the elves that arrived a few seconds ago. Many countless others quickly jumped out of the shadows and grabbed hold of Rak, making his limbs of no use. Rak was carried to a candle-lit dungeon where he was placed on a stone tablet in chains.

Arya gracefully approached. "Why have you ended so many innocent lives?" You will forever be locked up in the prison gates in the middle of the Hadarak Desert. We will set off at daybreak tomorrow. During the night, Rak could not sleep. He had to think of a crazy way to escape the clutches of the greatest prison in Alagaesia. By the next morning they were ready to go.

Arya had 5 people escort him to Firnen, where out of a building, a shadow black dragon egg hit Arya on the head, splitting her skull open and knocking her unconscious. Before the escorts could recover from the shocking blow, Rak scooped up the egg and ran into the nearest shelter. Of course everyone in Tierm would be looking and chasing him now.

The whole village sprung into action and assembled for the chase. They followed Rak into the building and out a window. The now angry mob scattered in search of Rak. The chase continued in the afternoon, and all through the night. By early dawn he was long gone. The city would never find him for Rak was such a fast runner that in a few days he hid in the spine, nurturing this young egg.

Time quickly passed and yet the egg had not opened yet. Rak soon became worried that the egg would not hatch for him, and that he was a failure to his father. On the last day that Rak would protect the egg, the last day he would hope, the egg cracked and cracked again. He watched every second the egg moved. A puny shadow black baby dragon was inside. Rak knew he had to bond with the dragon, and put his hand right on the not yet named animal. Rak's arm seared in pain and he collapsed on the ground.

When Rak had the courage to look at his palm, he found a glowing black gedwëy ignasia, the first one in a decade. Rak sat long and hard with the dragon thinking of names for he/she. "How about Saphira," asked Rak in a mocking tone. The dragon instantly growled for it was a he. Rak pondered for a long time when alas he said,"Argent". Argent quickly agreed to his profound name. The rider and dragon were not whole, though. Rak still needed a Rider's sword since he lost his other during battle.

Weeks passed while Argent slowly grew. Argent was now bigger than Rak and had to stay in cover of the trees in order to not be seen. Rak decided that he might have to blow his cover in order to forge a rider's sword. Rak had trained and strengthened Argent to some degree and decided it was time to fly. It was going to be a very long flight too, with many breaks in between. _We are both new at flying, so we will have to practice all the time along the way. Agreed,_ said Rak,_ we need to be prepared._

In the early morning, when birds started chirping, Rak mounted on Argent's scaly back and they set off. Rak was horrified right away. He could not stand the feeling of not not being on the ground. Argent, however, was loving the ride and started to do loops. Once the excitement had calmed down, Rak started to get the hang of things and loved flying ever since. Argent could not endure very much flying at a time, so the flew at 30-minute intervals.

A day before the reached Du Weldenvarden, Rak and Argent had a chance to talk with one another. _Rak, what type of sword will you be getting? It better be good with fighting! _Rak, already knew what kind of sword he would make with Rhunön. He had collected a big patch of brightsteel while in the Spine. He had whittled a strong long bow, and planned to make brightsteel arrow tips, and a hand-and-a-half shadow black sword. _I can make dozens of brightsteel tipped arrows ever since the elves figured out a spell to bring brightsteel to the top of the Earth._

Hours drifted by and Rak's eyelids grew heavier._ Go to sleep, friend, for you will not fall. _And Rak fell into a deep, patterned sleep.


End file.
